I can Fk you better
by Char-nee
Summary: Lucy is brought to the same club as Sting Eucliffe, unknown to Lucy Sting has a charm... will it work? This is a StiCy there is a better summary inside, and there will be a lemon, oh yes there will...hehehe read at your own risk nya
1. Chapter 1

**Omg! Char-nee has like, 4 mother effin' stories i'm working on! but onl;y because I get bored of my stories so easily**

**Summary (Extended)**

**In an attempt to cheer Lucy up, Natsu brings her to a club, where she can dance away her worries. Sting Eucliffe and his partner, Rogue Cheney, are at the same club, and when Sting spots Lucy, he is intrigued by her figure and gorgeous face, only he notices Natsu with her, and he thinks that they are lovers. Sting, out of Lust and jealousy, attempts to crush Natsu by taking his most beloved possesion... his teammate Lucy Heartfilia, who is embarresed by everything Sting does to try and lure her into his arms**

**"C'mon, Lucy. But, you know, he can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better." Sting says inching closer to the innocent blonde's face.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"No... I want to stay here..." I whine as Natsu tries to pull me out the door of our inn. He says I need 'cheering up' time, and that dancing is the best way to forget your problems

"C'mon, Luuuuuuuuuce! Please? Just this once!?" he asks me pleadingly, I sigh and let go of the door-frame

"Alright..." I mumble. Natsu smiles a big, goofy grin and pulls me out of the Inn, and dragging me through the streets of Crocus and straight into a club. Although it's night, it was dark in there, and the neon lights were flashing around in different directions. I smile a bit, kinda happy that Natsu dragged me here, although I feel an intense stare as I walk into the room, and sit down at a table

**Sting's P.O.V.**

I came here with Rogue out of boredom, and I must say, THANK YOU, BOREDOM! I just saw that sexy celestial mage from Fairy Tail walk in, but I frowned when I noticed she wasn't alone, Salamander was accompanying her. I growl at the thought, because I want that chick, but Natsu is in my way! Rogue nudges me

"Are you okay, you've been staring across the club for awhile now, and I have a plan, if it's that girl you want.." he states carefreely  
"Do tell, Rogue" I say, determined to hear his plan. He just hands me a piece of paper

"Sing this, she's starting to dance now, and Natsu's just sitting there, watching her, so you have a clear shot at her." He says dryly It's true, if I sing this song, and dance with her, she's as good as mine, and if Natsu notices us, which of course he will, then I will also have the fun of making him more jealous than I was. hehe. I walk up to The DeeJay and hand him the piece of paper

"I would like a karaoke headset for this song, please." I say firmly and the guy hands me a headset and starts the music. I pop on the headset and make my way towards Lucy

_I, I... Feel like i'm loosing my mind, mind_

_He crept into your Life, life *I glare a Natsu and grab Lucy by the waist, and she blushes*_

_And cut me up like a knife, knife *Lucy just continues to dance like nothing's happening*_

_Hey, hey few thing that I wanna say, say. Still got my dignity-y_

_* Turn Lucy towards me and smirk* No one'll love you like me-e... yeah_

_He's sexier than I'll ever be * I gesture over to Natsu, who is just sitting there, looking like a demon* Got yourself a beauty king, yeah_

_But there's something I gotta say... * Pull Lucy up to my chest and she blushes*_

_He can Fuck you good... but I can fuck you betta-etta-etta-etta-etta-etta-eh, etta-etta-etta-etta-etta-etta-eh *Dances with Lucy who looks like she's very close to giving in*_

_I can fuck you betta-etta-etta-etta-etta-etta-eh_

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you-_

_My way, remember screaming my name-ame_

_'Cause I could sex your brain-ain *Leans over Lucy with sexy look on my face*_

_But he don't do it that way-ay *I jab my thumb at Natsu, who looks like he is ready to kill* no~_

_He sexier than i'll ever be, got yourself a beauty king, yeah_

_But there's something I got to say * I spin Lucy, so she can feel my 'mini me' through my pants, and she gives in*_

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta-etta-etta-etta-etta-etta-eh, betta-etta-etta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

_I can fuck you betta-etta-etta-etta-etta-etta-eh *I grind my hips in sync with hers, and damn does she feel good!*_

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_

_I know he's worth it, oh yeah he's beautiful _

_But can he love you and touch you until you go-oh * I grab Lucy's ass, and she responds by locking her arm around my neck*_

_You keep on tryin' to hide it, when we both know-ow_

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta..._

__I finish the song and toss the headphones back to the DeeJay, then turn to Lucy, who is embarresed at her actions. I wrap an arm around her waist and cup her chin, tilting her head up

"C'mon, Lucy. But, you know, he can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better" I say, leaning closer to her

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hai, Sting..." She says as I begin to lead her away to a more private place... the basement of this place. Just before I shut the door to the basement, I take a glance back at Natsu, only to realize that there is a smashed table, a melted metal chair, and a dented wall left in his place. _Now he knows where his loyalties lie... _I think as I walk over to Lucy

"May I prove to you that I can fuck you better?" I ask her and she nods nervously at me, and then I pounce on her

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

****"Okay, go have fun! i'm here for you, after all!" say, shooing Lucy onto the dancefloor. I didn't know that was such a bad idea... now I'm far beyond furious as I race out of there to go get Erza and Gray, they are the only ones that can help me!

* * *

**Hehe, I like this story so far, it's deviously sexy... The song?**

**Name: Fuck U Betta**

**The one that I actually used: Cover by Mister Chase ( I think that his cover is better than the original version...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is my lemon scene! I hope you enjoy, but just so you know, Lucy and Sting will probably seem OOC to you, while they seem super sexy to me! I have also decide that this will be a kind-of-a-song-fic-thing, but only because I know way to many songs about sex . AAAAAHHH! ENJOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Sting led me into a basement, where he locked all entrances, then pounced on me. I didn't think he wanted me... only my body. But I wanted him and his body, secretly... So when I saw a stripper pole out of the corner of my eye, a light bulb went on in my head, and I knew I would make Sting yearn for me, and want me as well as my body! I mustered up all of this foreign strength, and shoved him off of me, towards a metal chair stuck to the ground. It only took me a moment to realize that this 'basement' was actually a sex-chamber, complete with a bed with red sheets, a stripper pole, and a metal chair for torture...

" Wha- I thought this was what you agreed to, Blondie?" He says

" Just, let me do this, please." I ask him

" If this will have you let me fuck you, then alright." He says, obviously not knowing the surroundings around him. I push him into the chair, and bind him to the chair tight to the chair, so that he won't be able to move at all, although I know the thick rope is scratchy and rough. I started to back away from Sting, who was just sitting there with a confused expression

" Blondie, what are you planning-" I cut him off

" I, will make you pay for calling me blondie, and I will also make you want me, not just my body." I say, a confidence rising in my chest that I didn't know existed within me It was only then, that Sting realized what was around him, and his expression twisted into shock, as he stared at me wide-eyed

" I do want you! Honest, just don't do this to me!" He begs, starting to struggle. I walk up to him

" No, you will sit there, and suffer until you can't stand it." I say

**Sting's P.O.V.**

Lucy was planning to torture me? Oh hell no! I would go insane! I already can't stand it! I want out of these strong bindings. She walked over to the radio, and slipped in a CD she grabbed from a cabinet. The music started to play, and I knew exactly what she was doing now... She was going to give me a (unwanted) Strip-tease! She walked over to the metal pole, and her body easily glided against it's smooth surface. Already, a flag-pole went up in my pants, and she began to sing, slowly removing her shirt

_I wanna tell you my secret_

_With just the sound of my breathing_

_I wanna know your heart's beating~_

_I wanna tell ya- I wanna tell ya, Yeah_

Off came her shirt, and her black and pink lace bra was revealed to my hungry gaze, the flag-pole went up straighter, if possible

_Awoo~ Like that! Yeah it feels so good that I can't hold back!_

_Awoo~ Like that, hit the right spot; making my eyes roll back!_

_Let there be- let there be love~_

_Here in the- here in the dark~_

_Turnin' me- turnin' me on! Not gonna fight any more, cause I want your touch! X2_

I growled, as Lucy removed her bra and mini-skirt, revealing matching underwear I cursed as My eyes opened farther than ever, filled with lust, passion, and longing to put myself inside of her, and hear her moan my name. I screamed out in displeasure, to show her how much I wanted her, and how much I hated this torture. She hooked a leg around the poll and arched her back, grinding against the pole.

" UN-BIND ME! I'LL GO MAD!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My good friend who owns this place let me use this room, after I asked. I feel my mind starting to go blank with need, as I felt myself start to get sex-crazed, but Lucy kept on singing

_Want you to tell me you need it_

_I wanna hear it repeated_

_Want you to take me completely!_

_Want you ta tell me- want you to tell me, yeah_

Lucy went into the chorus, finally removing her bottoms, leaving her completely revealed to me. She walks towards me, and un-zips my pants, leaving my throbbing erection under her gaze. Her fingers ghost up my shaft, and I moan out, loud, as my cock gives a leap in her nimble fingers

" ALRIGHT I APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING YOU BLONDIE, BUT I NEED YOU! NOW!" I screamed as I pulled my arms out with all my strength, and the thick ropes snapped with a few loud *Snap, crack!*s I walked up to Lucy, I was sex-crazed now, but this would make it better. I switched the record, and started walking towards Lucy, my intentions clear.

_That is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain into none of the above._

_This is just a way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me,_

_The spark of black that I seem to love_

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_don't even try to hold it back just let go_

I shove Lucy onto the bed, and let her continue with the lyrics, as she blushes with her eyes shut

_Tie me up and take me over til' your done, til' i'm done_

_You got me feening and i'm ready to blow_

I climb on top of the gorgeous naked girl who I will soon claim as my own. I take off my shirt and let it drop to the floor. I move to the crook of Lucy's neck and lick up, up behind her ear, then we alternate singing parts

Lucy: _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh~_

_Me: Get undressed, t-taste the flesh._

I stop singing, knowing that this is my time to take her. I let the instrumental play as I keep licking up and down Lucy's neck.

" Ngggh... Sting..." Lucy moans. Her arms holding me in place. I take one look at her, then plunge my canines into her neck, while Lucy's sweaty hands fumble to get a grip on my back

" You... have been so cruel to me, Lucy..." I sigh, huskily, licking the spot where I bit her one more time before I move up to her lips for the first time. Our lips move together, and our tongues fight a fierce battle, in which I win. I grip her large, soft breasts. Her skin is creamy, and I want to feel more. One of my hands moves down her stomach, and into the middle of her legs

" St-Sting.." She moans. Oh how I love her voice... I start to rub her clit, and she groans throatily. My mouth moves to her ear

" Lucy... it seems you're just as horny as I am..." I pause to nibble on her ear " I am a freak in bed, but I must warn you... I like it rough.." I whisper in her ear, inserting a finger in her soaking entrance, which earns another throaty moan

" I-I want you... Sting" She says so nervously, it's seducing. I insert another finger into her, and move my fingers in and out, curling them once inj a while. Lucy claws at my back, and I try to calm her down by kissing down her jaw and neck

" Relax into me, Lucy.." I purr. She does, and she begins to thrust a bit on my fingers

" St-Sting I'm gonna... gonna..." She can't finish her sentence as she nears her climax

" That's alright, Lucy... _cum for me... _" With that said, her walls clench down on my fingers, and I can smell the sweet arousal coming from her pussy. I take out my fingers, and lick them as if it was a lollipop. I move down to her entrance, still spilling the strawberry scented juices. I lick, twirling my tongue around her entrance. I licked until it was as if she had never cummed at all.

" I will now do what you've been wanting... love." I say, going up to her ear and brething into it. I position myself in front of her, and lightly poke her with my cock.

" Aaah... Sting.." Lucy moans loudly. Argh. I will not hesitate! I shove into her rough, intantly breaking the hymen.

" AAAAAH! ST-STING!" Lucy yelps in pleasure. I start to buck my hips, shoving in and out of the poor, sexy girl under me. Lucy starts to cry

" Does it hurt, Lucy?" I ask her in a purr, starting to slow my pace

" N-no, it doesn't! Please, don't stop!" Lucy begs, biting her bottom lip, tears at the edge of her eyes, blush on her face, her naked gorgeous self writhing about.

" As you wish.." I say, thrusting into her with a lot of force, so much force that I almost came into her, right then and there! I continued to thrust into her

" I like it rough, Lucy, and I don't do this very often. You are special..." I exclaim, leaning down and capturing her lips. I let mine linger on hers for a moment before I pull back. I feel close to my climax

" I'm gonna c-c-cum, LUCY!" I scream out as I release my seed inside of her

" STING!" She screams out, eyes wide as she climaxes with me

**Erza's P.O.V. with Gray and Natsu**

I am talking with Gray when Natsu bursts in.

" GUYS! HELP!" He screams

" What is it? Where's Lucy?" I ask frantically

" That's what I came here for! Sting Eucliffe is going to make love to Lucy!" He yells. I frezze, because I am the only one that knows that Lucy loves Sting Eucliffe.

" It's alright... I have something to tell you." I say, seating Natsu next to a shocked Gray

" Lucy told me that she likes Sting Eucliffe, and in more than a friend kind of like... She actually _wants _to fuck him." I exclaim, looking out the window

" Lucy would have fought back if she didn't want to have sex with him, you should have realized that." I finish with a huff, and when I turn back to the boys, I notice they are not there. I look over the side of the table and see that Natsu and Gray fainted. How troublesome...

* * *

**Ta da~ My lemon is done! and maybe the story...**

**Well, the songs that I used were 'Let there Be Love' By Christina Augilara and 'Flesh' By Simon Curtis**


End file.
